Never Can Say Goodbye
by Catty Jay
Summary: Three seconds, three weeks, three years...that's all it took - a collection of one-shots of future moments, head-canons, and deleted scenes from my beloved story As If We Never Said Goodbye.
1. Summary

_**Never Can Say Goodbye**_ is a collection of one-shots of future moments, head-canons, and deleted scenes from my beloved story _**As If We Never Said Goodbye**_. The love and appreciation all of you have shown me over the past two years has encouraged me to continue writing this story on a much larger scale.

These one-shots won't be in date order, and will not have an end. Whenever I discover another part to their journey, I will update. So as a reference below are the relevant dates of key events, as each chapter will be marked with the day it happened.

**Relevant Dates:**

_**Saturday, May 4**__**th**__** 2013 – (ch1) - the day they got on the train in Paris **_

_**Friday, September 23**__**rd**__** 2016 – (ch16) - the day they left Vietnam **_

_**Saturday, August 19**__**th**__** 2017 – (ch18) - the day they went to Sydney Harbor**_

There are already over twenty chapters in the pipeline, and it will continue to grow every day. And please note that _**Part III**_ will still be updated as well, this won't affect that section of my story.

Also for _tumblr's __**2013 Quinntana Week**__ (25-31 March 2013)_ I will be doing an audio post answering questions asked by all of you. So if you have ever had any curiosities, what if's, head-canons, or just scenes you wish me to discuss further, here's your chance. Review, PM me, or send me an ask on my tumblr – willowsagehart . It will be posted on the 24th of March on my blog, so get your questions in before then.

And finally, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of this epic love story.


	2. Let's Get Lost

_**A/N: This is the shower scene from chapter 15. It was never written because frankly it's just better from Quinn's POV...**_

_**And as you can imagine, this is rated hard M for content.**_

* * *

_Thursday__, September 22nd 2016_

* * *

_Oh my God, this was so stupid._

_Why did I think this was a good idea?_

Quinn clenched her eyes shut, letting the hot water drip down her bare skin, and hit the black tiles at her feet. She kept her back to the clear glass of the shower, not daring to turn around to see that empty doorway. Her chest was heaving with each labored breath she took, her mind racing as she waited for the other girl to enter. The longer the seconds stretched, the more the panic started to settle into her already nerve ridden stomach.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

_She's not coming._

She brought both her hands up to her face, pressing her wet palms to her eyes. They were warm, and calmed her manic thoughts; all of them saying that this was wrong, and that she should just grab her towel and hop out. The ones telling her to just close the door, and pretend she didn't just say yes to all of this. But her legs wouldn't move. They stayed routed to the spot, as the water continued to fall, and the silence from the bedroom behind her continued to ring in her ears.

Quinn took in a few calming breaths, and bit gently on the inside of her cheek. This was going way past the night before. She knew that. But it had felt so good being close to her again, to feel Santana beneath her in that way. And just walking into their apartment and seeing her sitting there on the edge of the mattress; it was like those three weeks all over again. And then those words were falling from her lips, and it was like she had no control over them. It was just a sea of haze and Santana, and nothing else. But now that she was away from her, that paralyzing self-doubt was creeping back in, and she could barely breathe.

_This is a mistake._

_I'm such an idiot._

She shook her head softly, her eyes on her feet and her hands resting on the tiled wall, the water soaking through her short blonde hair. Quinn still remembered the first time she'd ever heard those few short words come from Santana's lips. It was the morning they were set to leave Bordeaux, both of them packing before they caught the bus back to Paris. Quinn had just reached for the door of their bathroom when she heard that voice and those words, making her turn on the spot to look at her. Santana had that half smirk on her lips, and her eyes were just staring at her like they always did; drowning everything else out like they had always done every time they were on hers. Quinn could only manage a shaky nod, before that smirk grew wider and the girl was removing her shirt and striding towards her, the brunette's hands seeking out the waist of Quinn's bed shorts.

_This is so, so stupid._

_Just turn off the taps, Fabray._

_Just turn them off and walk away like you've done so many times before._

_It's not too lat-_

The door behind her squeaked mutely, and the light pad of footsteps met her ears. Quinn's eyes fell shut at the sound, as her heart leapt into her throat. She could feel the other girl standing behind her. Without a touch or the whisper of a breath, she could feel her. And it was almost too much for her to take. She wanted so badly to just turn around and slip back through the glass door. But to do so would be to see those eyes, and she didn't think she would still have the resolve to leave once she saw them.

So she stayed with her palms flat against the wall, willing her heart to slow. She ran her fingers through wet hair, swallowing heavily against all her doubts, and her fears, and her hesitations. She told her mind to just shut them out, to push away all the things that would usually have her running. This wasn't just anyone. This was Santana. The love her life. Her whole world. The girl who loved her against all logic, and against all rational thought.

_It's Santana._

Quinn took in one last calming breath as a wave of heat crept up her back, and the lightest of touches ghosted down her sides, two hands settling on her hips. Santana's thumbs made soothing circles, the girl's fingertips gripping Quinn gently from behind. The feeling had Quinn running her own down the smooth shower wall beneath her palms, mapping out the ridges between each tile. She sucked in a sharp breath as Santana stepped into her, her body flush against Quinn's back. Every dip and curve melded together. And when she felt the girl's forehead rest against her back, and those lips press between her shoulder blades every scared thought and fear fell away.

The feeling of those lips against her skin still felt like it always had, and it sent a dull throbbing between her legs, and what breath she had leaving her lungs. Quinn's short nails scratched further down the tiles, as tanned hands slid slowly around her waist. Quinn dropped her head, watching them closely as Santana's right reached up, palming one of her breasts, and the left snaked down her abdomen and down toward her center. She let a low moan escape, those fingers sliding through her, and Santana's lips connecting to her neck and jaw.

_Holy shit._

Quinn's head fell to Santana's shoulder behind her, the girl grinding into her back, the low burning intensifying with each slow movement of those hips. She placed open mouth kisses along her neck, her other hand massaging Quinn's chest. With a panting breath, Quinn laced her fingers through dark brown hair, holding Santana's lips there as she reached further up toward her hairline, biting gently on the soft skin of her earlobe. It was maddening, Quinn's whole body aching, and her skin burning hot under her touch and the constant fall of water. Her free hand was still resting against the wall, Quinn groaning lowly as Santana continued to circle wet heat. She dropped her hand to join Santana's, feeling the muscles beneath her fingertips as they worked her slowly.

"Is this okay?"

It was barely above a whisper, Santana's soft words brushing past her ear. But in those four short syllables, Quinn could hear that overwhelming vulnerability and honesty that always came whenever the girl spoke. Her chest ached at those words, hearing the underlining pain and uncertainty as well. And just like every time before, it had that ache in her chest feeling heavier, leaving her breathless. She couldn't stand hearing, nor seeing that sadness in the other girl, just like she couldn't three years ago in that hotel room in Barcelona.

So she didn't. She turned in her arms and stole it from her, capturing her startled lips and pulling her close. She could feel Santana kiss her back, those hands landing on her ass and gripping her roughly as that tongue pushed past her lips. It made her light-headed, her own arms wrapping tightly around Santana's shoulders. Her muffled groan shot waves of pleasure all over Quinn's skin, the blonde tearing away only to claim her neck. She could taste her on her tongue, sucking gently on Santana's pulse point that beat wildly beneath her lips, the other girl's fingers threading through wet hair, urging her on.

"_Fuck_," Santana moaned breathlessly, her head falling back.

Quinn smiled shyly into her neck, forgetting how amazing it had felt to be the cause of that sound. To feel the girl beneath her fingertips, knowing that with every brush and gentle stroke, it caused Santana to tense and ache with just her touch. So many times before she'd had to stop and look at her, still not believing that Santana was with her, pausing whenever she heard that sound. And tonight was no different, Quinn pulling back to look into those dark hooded eyes. They just stared back at her, that complete honesty shining through them in the dim glow of the down lights.

_I love you._

It was a stray thought, but it left her breathless, her skin prickling uncomfortably. Quinn faltered under that intense gaze, her chest beginning to rise and fall heavily with each scared second that passed. But her panic didn't have time to settle as Santana pulled her towards the small shower ledge, reclaiming her lips. She barely had a moment to think or protest either, Santana lifting her on to the tiled step, kissing her passionately and lovingly until all thought escaped her; everything except the girl standing before her, and the feeling of those lips on hers.

Santana glided her fingers along Quinn's inner thighs, coaxing them wider with every stroke. The girl shifted them further apart, not quite meeting Santana's eye as she did. She gripped the lip either side of her with both hands, her knuckles turning a lighter shade of white as she watched Santana drop to her knees before her. Those eyes stared back up at her, refusing to break, Santana placing slow kisses to Quinn's sensitive skin of her left leg, before blowing a cool breath over her and reattaching her lips to her right.

_Oh my God._

Quinn's head hit the glass shower wall, her eyes finding the ceiling as the throbbing between her legs became unbearable. But it wasn't long before she felt those lips press to her, and that tongue run up her center, her thoughts turning to white noise. Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn's left thigh, hitching it up over her shoulder. Her fingers dug into the skin of her leg, her free hand finding Quinn's stomach, running further up before her short nails dragged back down her abdomen, angry red marks rising against tan.

The low twisting intensified; Quinn lifting her hips to met Santana's every stroke. She could feel her orgasm building, those lips sucking gently, and that tongue flicking across her rhythmically. She bit hard on her bottom lip; it was all should could do not cry out. But as Quinn's breath quickened and broke, a loud groan ripped from her throat.

"_Santana_," Quinn gasped, her thighs tightening around the other girl still between her legs. Quinn arched off the glass wall, her fingers gripping the smooth tiles tighter beneath her palms. Her climax shook her, her whole body trembling before she collapsed, Santana still holding her firmly against the shower's ledge.

The brunette gradually stopped her teasing, kissing her way back up her stomach and up towards her chest. Quinn grabbed her when she reached the dip of her collarbone and captured her lips, humming contently into her open mouth. Santana smiled into the kiss, her hands resting on Quinn's still trembling thighs. She danced her fingers over her skin, that tongue pushing against her own, Quinn grazing her teeth playfully along it as she did.

Santana pulled back after a moment, looking at her with those hooded eyes. "God, you're beautiful," she murmured thickly, scanning Quinn's every feature, her lips still inches from her.

Quinn's breath caught. She opened her mouth to say something, _anything_, but once again Quinn had been rendered speechless by the other girl. And Santana knew it, brushing her fingertips against her jaw, and leaning her forehead into hers. Quinn swallowed hard against those words, a different kind of flush spreading up her neck and coloring her cheeks. Santana merely smirked at her, pressing her lips softly to Quinn's, nipping at them as a giggle slipped out.

_You are so not allowed to say that to me right now._

Quinn pushed back harder against Santana's lips, successfully muting her quiet laughter, and ran her fingers down perfectly toned abs. Her other settled on the girl's hip, gripping her and pulling her closer. Santana sucked in a breath around the kiss, stumbling forward as her hands landed behind Quinn's head on the clear glass wall. Looking up into those eyes, Quinn lazily slipped through Santana, watching as they glazed over with that all too familiar want.

Santana broke away at the intimate touch, leaning her head against Quinn's temple, her tight breaths hitting her ear. Quinn could hear every muted groan and whispered word, the sound making her head swim as she pushed two fingers inside her. The girl arched up into her, her forehead leaning heavier into the side of Quinn's, as Santana hummed coarsely in response.

She began to rock against her hand, Quinn hearing hushed curses mixed with her name coming from those perfect lips, only making her increase her pace and grip her tighter. She could feel Santana hot on her fingers, Quinn turning her head into the crook of her neck, placing open mouth kiss to the spot just below her jaw. She bit down on wet skin, Santana hissing before Quinn soothed her with her tongue. A part of her wanted to mark every inch of the girl, taste every ridge and dip of her tanned skin. But she kept her lips to her neck, as she brushed a thumb across Santana every time she entered her.

She could feel her getting close, Santana pulling further into her and spreading her legs further apart with every thrust of her hand. Quinn's forearm burned, only working her harder as she curled her fingers. She bit down again just above the swell of Santana's chest, the girl's head falling back away from her and her hands finally leaving the safety of the glass. They gripped Quinn's head, feeling Santana's short nails dig into her scalp and run to the back of her hairline. It sent chills down Quinn's back, the taller girl giving one last flick of her thumb, before Santana came undone around her.

Quinn watched her in awe, before she slowly removed her fingers and placed her hand back on Santana's hip. Once the aftershocks of her orgasm settled, Santana slumped against her, Quinn lightly kissing her lips. Santana's mouth twitched lazily, that breathy chuckle escaping with every peck. When she was sure the girl could stand on her own, Quinn dropped down from the ledge, pushing a smirking Santana back into the spray of water. It soaked through her thick hair, and dripped steadily from her chin to the tiles below.

Quinn leaned in and grazed her nose with her own, teasing those flushed lips. She fumbled blindly for the taps with both hands, as Santana's tongue brushed along her top lip. Quinn smiled, gripping the metal and twisting them off, before leaning back out of Santana's reach, earning a playful groan from the other girl. Quinn just smirked wider at her, turning on her heel and making her way out of the shower and toward the towel rack near the door. She threw one wordlessly over her shoulder at Santana, before grabbing her own and beginning to dry off.

Quinn kept her gaze from her the whole time, wrapping her towel loosely around her chest when she finished. But as Quinn looked back at Santana, she faltered, her mouth going dry. The darker girl was just staring at her, those eyes racking down her bare skin. It had the smile dropping from Quinn's face, Santana silently pacing the few steps to her and reaching for the soft towel, before pulling it free. Quinn stood frozen once again, Santana's eyes still roaming over every inch of her, not saying a word. She was still dripping water over the black tiles at their feet, the brunette licking absently at her lips as a stray drop fell from a lock of hair that stuck sexily to her forehead.

"Santana?"

Even after what they'd just done, Quinn's chest hammered frantically under that gaze, not able to say another word. Santana swallowed audibly, before stepping into her, her wet skin slick against hers. Quinn shivered, Santana running two hands down her sides, and gripping the back of her thighs. Quinn wrapped her arms slowly around Santana's neck, watching those eyes cloud over once more. She pushed forward after a moment, reattaching their lips, hers melting against Santana's full ones. She let Santana lift her up into her arms, Quinn locking her ankles around her waist as she walked her out of the bathroom.

"Couch or bed?" Santana asked breathlessly, breaking their kiss.

Quinn barely had the energy or brain function to respond, mumbling unintelligibly against her mouth, too turned on to manage much else. Santana just chuckled, turning on the spot and pushing her roughly up against the nearest wall. It was cool against her heated skin, Santana shifting her weight to support her comfortably.

"Wall it is," she husked against her lips, Quinn just groaning at the sound of those words coming from the other girl.

She could feel one of Santana's hands leave her side, her own arms still holding onto her tightly. Quinn kissed her again fiercely, their tongues melded together when she felt those fingers tease at her entrance, her lips breaking away and her head hitting the wall behind her. Her legs spread wider at the touch, Santana moving her left arm between them, and down to press her palm against Quinn. She dragged fingers up, before sliding lower and inside without further warning.

_Oh fuck._

Quinn bucked against her hand, Santana pushing back just as hard. She began moving in and out, thrusting her hips into her as her other hand held her upright on the wall opposite one of the single beds. With every rhythmic movement and pull Santana made, Quinn's nails scratched further and deeper down her back. She panted into her ear, her legs still hitched up around Santana's ever moving hips. She couldn't think, or speak, or do anything but feel those heavenly fingers inside her, and those lips that pressed firmly to throat.

"Bed."

It was said through a breathless groan, Santana humming against her neck and stumbling backwards from the wall. Both girls toppled onto the soft sheets, Santana's fingers still inside her as she straddled her thighs in their fall. Quinn sat up, pulling Santana with her and shifting further up her legs. The brunette gripped Quinn's hip with her right hand as the girl rode her fingers, rocking in time with her jutting movements.

"Come here," Quinn whispered, pulling her into a kiss. "Slow."

As her lips moved in sync with Quinn's, Santana did as she was told. Her jutting movements slowed to a crawl, the girl spreading her fingers wider before continuing to push and pull against her. Quinn could feel the low tightening beginning to build just below her stomach, but instead of riding it out with Santana still inside, she pushed her back down on the comforter, effectively tearing their lips away.

"Quinn?" Santana questioned, but the blonde just shook her head, grabbing the girl's hand and removing it from between her legs. Quinn whimpered mutely at the loss of contact, Santana just staring up at her, not saying a word, or questioning her further.

She shuffled slightly down Santana's thighs, keeping her eyes on deep brown ones as she did. Quinn shifted over in her lap, running a hand blindly down Santana's left leg and slipping it between her own while still straddling the girl beneath her. Santana's eyes went wide as Quinn slammed forward against her, grinding herself down while the girl moaned at the new contact.

"_Holy shit_, Quinn," Santana exclaimed, her fingers gripping the girl's hips as her head hit the mattress. The taller girl almost came at the sound, rocking herself further against Santana, feeling her wet heat against her upper thigh.

She slowly angled herself to the right, seeing stars just behind her lids. She lifted her hips to Santana's, the other girl arching off the bed. It wasn't long before Santana's breath began to quicken and her eyes clenched shut. Quinn could feel her movements getting shorter and more frantic, her fingers pressing deeper in her hips. Quinn leant down, claiming Santana's lips as the girl's left leg pulled up further against her side. Quinn wrapped an arm around her thigh holding her there as she continued to rock into her, her lips never leaving Santana's.

The girl grabbed the back of Quinn's neck, her fingers sliding up into her hairline. Her labored breaths were hitting Quinn's cheek, her whole body tensing beneath her. Santana's every muscle tightened, Quinn biting down on her full bottom lip as she cried out moments later, the blonde following shortly after.

Quinn slumped heavily on top of her, leaning her forehead to hers, and slowly releasing Santana's leg and settling between her thighs. They were still trembling slightly, a soft sigh slipping from Santana's lips as Quinn kissed at her neck, tasting sweat and sweet perfume on her tongue.

Quinn began to shuffle further down, kissing her way past Santana's chest. She lingered for a moment, before the girl stopped her from going any lower. "Wait, wait," Santana husked, pulling her up short. Quinn looked back at the breathless girl beneath her, those eyes focusing on wide hazel. "Stay here, please? Just for a little while."

Quinn licked at her lips, suddenly nervous, before moving back up. Santana ran a lazy finger through her still damp hair, Quinn ducking her head when those eyes just continued to stare. Even though she was already naked, she'd never felt so bare then when Santana's gaze was on her. It was something she knew she'd never fully get used to, and a part of her never wanted to either.

"I love you," Santana breathed effortlessly.

_And then there's that._

"Santana, I-"

"No, don't say anything," she pleaded with a sad smile, her fingers still brushing through her short fringe. "I just needed you to hear it."

And Quinn did. Those words echoed in her ears, and washed over her still flushed skin. But she didn't say any of her own, merely leaning back down to press her lips to Santana's, her eyes falling shut.

_I love you too._


	3. See You In Another Life

_Quinntana Week 2013 – Day 1 - Nerd/Popular_

* * *

**A/N: the cover they listen to is by**_** Tyler Ward**__**+ Jess Moskaluke**_

* * *

_Sunday, January 15__th__ 2017_

Quinn peered up at the weathered frame, just as the late afternoon sun crept through their apartment. The dark squared wood sat just above her head, Quinn craning her neck to look at the old crinkled note pinned behind the clear glass. It had been hanging there ever since Quinn moved in three months ago, and every time she looked at its faded ink and those three simple words, a light churning began in the pit of her stomach.

She knew where it had come from, and why she wrote it all those years ago, the thought alone sending a dull ache to her chest. To Quinn, the old note was just a stark reminder of a person she no longer wanted to be. A reminder that there was once a time when she was too scared to admit her feelings for the girl currently lying next to her; it wasn't exactly something she wished to hold on to.

But to Santana, it was the first time Quinn had ever told her those words. The first time her walls were completely down, and she was finally honest about her feelings.

To Santana, it was her heart.

"I love you," Quinn breathed, keeping her eyes on the torn piece of her journal.

"I love this song."

It escaped as a whispered sigh, Quinn looking back down and smiling at Santana's soft musings. The echo of the slow guitar began to fill the room, mixing with the late afternoon traffic that pulled past their downtown apartment window. She could just see the start of a smirk on Santana's face, telling Quinn she'd heard her say those three words.

"Well, I don't know this song," Quinn giggled as she lay back down. Santana nudged her playfully with her elbow, keeping her eyes closed against the sound of the soothing male vocals. "I like it though," she added as an afterthought.

Quinn noted the smile on those lips as they wordlessly mouthed the lyrics. The girl watched them carefully as they did, witnessing the unfamiliar song through Santana eyes; watching her face light up with each new line and verse. It was calming, and something Quinn often did when they were alone, taking simple joy out of watching her sing. And even though she rarely new the next song, she was always lost in it with her. Everything always seemed less important whenever one of her playlists were on, Santana's fingers gently through hers.

Santana's taste in music had forever been a mystery to Quinn. But she was always curious to know what she was listening to whenever she had her headphones in and her eyes closed. It was one of Quinn's favorite things about her. She loved just lying back on their queen bed, or the couch in the living room down the hall, listening to Santana's endless playlists; content to just be near her without words, or a need to fill the silence.

_It's like breathing._

Santana continued to brush her fingers almost lazily over Quinn's that laid between them on the thick comforter, the taller girl closing her eyes at the soothing feeling of the gesture. It was effortless. She could still hear the music coming from the iPod dock to their right, but everything else just seemed to fade to nothing, as it always seemed to when they were alone.

"It's City and Colour by the way," Santana hummed after a quiet moment, Quinn recognizing the name instantly. "I should_ so_ refuse-"

"You wouldn't," Quinn cut in with a soft smirk of her own, before gently guiding Santana's hand up the side of her shorts, the girl's fingertips brushing over the curve of her thigh. "You'd miss my _ass-_ets too much."

A low groan eased past Santana's full lips as Quinn returned their hands to the small space between them, "You're _so_ cruel."

"And you're so easy."

"Not true," Santana replied indignantly, Quinn quietly laughing at her girlfriend's childish tone.

The song slowly tapered off as the sounds of the city invaded their bedroom, and the echo of car horns and the rattle of a passing train met her ears. But before the next song had a chance to start, Santana had pressed two of her fingers to Quinn's open palm. Applying just enough pressure, she began dragging them down her soft skin and back up in an achingly slow rhythm. Quinn whined playfully at the not so subtle suggestion, Santana running the pad of her thumb over her wrist and gently circling the base.

_And you think I'm cruel._

_Christ._

Quinn simply shook her head against the maddening touch, and instead concentrated on the new song coming from the tiny speakers in the corner. The song, like the one before, wasn't familiar to Quinn, but it sent an uncomfortable ache to her chest. The dull weight quickly replaced any of the previous warmth, the slow guitars almost haunting. It wasn't until the vocals started that she recognized the lyrics, Quinn's heart sinking even further.

"_**Yellow diamonds in the light, and we're standing side by side…"**_

A lump began in Quinn's throat as the acoustic cover of _We Found Love_ settled over both of them. The ghostly lyrics brought back so many memories of before they said their goodbyes, Quinn forcing herself not to tighten her grip on Santana's hand. She could feel Santana stiffen next her, and the girl stop her teasing, her fingers now just threading through Quinn's soothingly. Quinn looked down at their hands, almost as if to check that Santana was still next to her, that she wasn't just going to disappear.

"Have you ever thought what would've happened if we met sooner?" Santana edged, her tone soft. "Somewhere not so-"

"Hopeless?"

Quinn tried to keep that telling shake from her tone, and her gaze from moving back to their hands again that were still loosely intertwined. She could feel Santana shift closer to her on the bed, and feel those eyes searching her face. "Yeah," she ventured. "Like high school?"

Quinn kept her eyes to the ceiling and away from Santana, as her mind wandered back to those four years. She knew Santana was the head cheerleader at her own high school, part of the pretty and the popular. She knew that boys chased her, and other girls wanted to be her. But Quinn admittedly had a very different schooling experience, one that didn't involve football games, or making out by the Point.

"To be honest, you probably would have thrown something at me," Quinn jested half-heartedly. "I'm thinking something cold, like some kind of drink or frozen desert."

Quinn finally dropped her gaze from the ceiling with a smile, Santana huffing playfully with a small shake of her head. Sitting up, Santana rolled onto her knees, and swung a leg over Quinn's hips, settling down on top of her. Quinn's grin faltered slightly at the new contact, her hands unconsciously moving to Santana's bare thighs. "I'm being serious, Q."

"So am I," Quinn urged, keeping her eyes on her fingers that brushed gently over exposed tanned skin. "I really wasn't that popular in high school."

"I find that hard to believe," Santana mused, her eyes looking daringly into Quinn's. That familiar twisting shot through her stomach at that look, Quinn's short nails digging gently into soft thighs. She could feel her rock her hips forward, Quinn sucking in a breath as Santana just chuckled to herself. "I mean, having your _ass_-ets and all."

_Fuck you._

"I was the president of the photography club, _and_ head of the school newspaper," Quinn admitted, doing her best to ignore her mocking words and the tightness that had started just below the waist band of her shorts. "I even edited the senior yearbook. By myself, I might add."

"Wanky," Santana smirked, her eyes teasing and perfect.

"You and your _'cheerios'_ would have tortured me to no end." Quinn continued with a shrug. She looked back down at her hands, skirting them under Santana's cotton shorts. "Trust me."

A sadness she hadn't meant to let slip tinged her tone, Quinn just rolling her eyes at the thought of a life that had never even happened.

…_stupid._

Long fingers grazed at her chin, before gripping gently. "Just so you know, I wouldn't have enjoyed torturing you," Santana smiled sadly. Quinn returned the gesture, before turning her head to press her lips to the fingers that gripped at her chin. "Not even a little."

"I believe you," Quinn murmured, giving the girl a small smile, as those fingers dropped from her face.

"I mean, take Berry," Santana continued, shifting slightly on her lap. "She was the biggest loser in high school; we used to call her RuPaul and Man Hands."

Santana laughed softly to herself at the memory, her eyes distant. But Quinn stirred at the mention of the girl's name, "Did you ever go there with her?" she mumbled, unsure if she truly wanted to know the answer. "Before we met, I mean?"

Santana had already told her about the day they arrived home from Vietnam, feeling the need to clarify her morbid curiosity. She didn't blame Santana for what happened; she'd given her more than enough reason to run. But no amount of soft touches or hushed words, or the fact that Santana was very much with her now made that insecurity about the starlet lessen or fade.

"Once," Santana admitted, with a small nod. "She'd just broken up with her boyfriend, and we were both pretty wasted. Just looking for something to numb the pain, I guess."

Quinn nodded sadly, suspecting as much. She remembered vividly what it was like for those three years she was without Santana, and the ways that she'd coped. She understood the things people did to try to numb that pain, though it never did make things any easier.

"I did have a thing for her in high school though," Santana told her, cutting through Quinn's absent haze. That smirk was coming back to her lips and her eyes adopted a far off look. "She used to wear these really short skirts, and when she'd bend over-"

"Okay, stop talking," Quinn blurted as her heart began to ache at Santana words, words that were meant to just be teasing. "Too soon, babe."

Santana opened her mouth again to comment, but Quinn was quick to press a kiss firmly to her lips, cutting off any further teasing from her girlfriend. Fingers quickly threaded through short blonde hair, Quinn's own hands helping to keep them both propped up off the mattress. She massaged her lips over Santana's full ones, humming a content sigh into her open mouth as nails dug into the back of her neck approvingly.

Quinn pulled back from the kiss after a lingering moment, Santana reluctantly letting her grip on her go slack. She licked absently at her now flushed lips, Quinn just grinning at her from below.

"But seriously, Q. Have you ever thought about it?" Santana rehashed after a beat. "High school, I mean."

"Sometimes," Quinn murmured, using her elbows to keep her up. "When I was without you I used to think about it, imagine a different life or scenario for us. I'd spend hours thinking about our first kiss, or our first words. Of what you would have said to me back then, or how you would have treated me. Or if you would have even acknowledged my existence at all."

Santana's gaze shifted, those eyes holding a sudden sadness that Quinn hated seeing on the girl. She dropped her hands to cover Quinn's on her thighs, Santana chewing on her bottom lip. "Well as fucked as it sounds, our first words wouldn't have been all that special," Santana choked, her words hushed. Quinn noticed the girl's eyes begin to brim, her chest aching at the sight. Swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat, Quinn reached up a finger, wiping the tear away before it fell. "At least mine wouldn't have been," Santana finished with a tight-lipped smile.

"Figured as much," Quinn shrugged, not expecting anything different. The cheerleaders at her high schools hadn't exactly made a secret out of their distaste for her. It still stung imagining those bitter words coming from Santana's lips though, but it was what it was and would have been.

"But our first kiss," Santana lingered. "With my track record probably would've been during a game of spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven."

Taking a breath, she edged her fingertips under Quinn's loose top, the gesture setting her skin alight. The shy look in Santana's eyes was making it hard to breathe, as those fingers began to draw nonsensical shapes and patterns across her now heated skin. "My stomach would have completely bottomed out when the bottle landed on you instead of some stupid jock. And you probably would have just seen my face fall, drawing your own conclusions."

"Most definitely," Quinn said around a sharp breath, as those fingers continued to wander.

"I'd have pretended to be disgusted at the thought of kissing you, might have even asked who the fuck invited you in the first place," Santana laughed, shaking her head at the thought. "But secretly I would be savoring every moment, trying not to count the seconds until it was over."

Quinn's heart hammered at her girlfriend's words, almost as if the scene she described was actually happening. She felt a warm hand leave her skin below her navel, Santana reaching up to trace the outline of Quinn's lips that parted at the soft touch. She was almost transfixed, Santana's eyes staring at her own motions. Quinn nipped at her fingertips playfully, a part of her loving finally hearing it from Santana's side, spending so long having only her scenarios and versions to go on.

"We would've bumped into each other again later that night in the bathroom, or maybe even the kitchen," Santana murmured, one hand still flat on her stomach as short nails scratched over olive skin. "And the whole time I'd just be thinking about how much I wanted kiss you again. You would have thought I hated you though, gripping the sink because being near you repulsed me or whatever. But really it was just because if I'd let go, I don't think I could have helped touching you again."

"And I would have let you," Quinn breathed, knowing she would have wanted it just as much, and that she would have been thinking the same thing if she found herself that close to Santana in high school.

Quinn watched as a smile reached the brunette's eyes, seeing her chest hammer just a little faster. It was a simple pleasure, knowing her voice and her words could affect Santana this way. It was something she was always in awe over, ever since they first met all those years ago. And it was an addictive thing, like the best kind of drug.

Quinn continued to watch her until that smile dropped slightly, a familiar sadness coming over those eyes. "Weeks would go by, and I'd keep torturing you; blaming you for something that wasn't even your fault. For something you didn't even know you were doing," she muttered. "I'd blame you for making me fall for you."

"And I'd wonder what I ever did to you to make you hate me so much," Quinn supplied with a smile. "Wondering what I could have possibly done to Santana Lopez to deserve such cruelty."

Santana merely chuckled at Quinn's teasing tone, those fingers still roaming her flushed skin. "But then every now and again I would sneak looks at you in the girls' locker room during gym class," Santana smirked, her eyes glazing over. "And you of course would have eventually understood. You would've known what I was thinking about you by then."

"Because while you were Santana _fucking_ Lopez, you still wouldn't have been able to hide your emotions from me. It's your eyes," Quinn mused. "They give you away."

"Only when it comes to you," she whispered thickly, Quinn's heart beating a little harder than before. Santana moved her hand further under her loose shirt, brushing knowing fingers over sensitive skin and making Quinn's head fall back.

"And then at the next party, and the one after that, I would get drunk around you just to have something to blame when I would take you to an upstairs bedroom and lock the door," Santana husked, rolling her hips subconsciously as the throbbing between Quinn's legs intensified. "And then I'd only pretend I was."

"And I would have known," Quinn told her, running her hands up Santana thighs and dragging back down again. "But I would've been too scared to bring it up."

"It would have gone on like that for months, neither knowing where it was going, or what was even happening between us. And sadly, I would never have told anyone about you," Santana said bitterly. "I would have just pushed you away, scared of being labeled as that dyke cheerleader."

"And I would have never let you in," Quinn sighed heavily. "Scared that you'd just leave me anyway, that what we had wasn't real."

"And I would have hurt you," Santana finished sadly. "And the real me, the one that loves you more than you could ever possibly know or even begin to understand, would have_ totally_ kicked my ass."

"I don't doubt it," Quinn laughed tearfully, leaning up once more to claim Santana's lips.

It was soft at first, before it began to grow heated, Santana pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, Quinn's hands landing on Santana's lower back. Her labored breaths hit Santana's cheek, not wanting to pull away just yet, wanting the feeling of those lips to last just a little longer.

"And just so you know," Santana mumbled around the kiss, breaking away slightly. "If I had to choose between what we have, and what could have been…I would choose this _every_ single time. Because that so-called hopeless place, and those three and a half years we spent apart, no matter how _painful_ and _confusing_ they were, made us who we are. All that just made me love you even more. I would never change that."

Warmth spread over her skin, Quinn's heart pulsing wildly beneath her shirt at Santana's words, "_God_, I love it when you talk like that."

"Yeah?" Santana smirked, biting playfully at Quinn's bottom lip, her perfect almond eyes gleaming in the afternoon light.

"Mhmm," Quinn hummed brokenly, grazing Santana's nose with her own, their lips a hair's breadth apart. She could feel that heat flooding beneath Santana's thighs again, Quinn's hands skirting beneath the girl's tight singlet.

"And I love you too, by the way," Santana murmured softly against her lips, those words making Quinn short of breath. The brunette's arms tightened around her neck, Quinn leaning into the kiss again. "But I am kinda sad we didn't meet in high school though. Would've loved to see you in my cheerleading outfit."

"Oh, shut up," Quinn chastised, pressing her lips firmly to Santana's.

"Just the skirt though."


	4. See You In Another Life - Bonus Scene

_Quinntana Week 2013 – Day 1 - Nerd/Popular_

* * *

**_A/N: Please read See You In Another Life before reading this ficlet._**

* * *

_Friday, March 12__th__ 2010._

Quinn lounged back on the long off-white sofa, sipping tentatively on her beer. Sophomores stumbled past her, tripping over each other and talking loudly amongst themselves, as music pumped from a sound system in the corner of the spacious living room. It was at least twice the size of her own, Quinn rolling her eyes while the heavy beat vibrated off the large bay windows. It rattled the family photos mounted on the white walls, and shook the polished floorboards beneath her feet.

Quinn brought her red cup back to her lips, turning her nose up slightly at the generic keg beer. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, the girl sighing and letting her eyes flint around the crowded room again. She noticed a few girls from the senior class dotted around the room as well, sticking out amongst the throngs of younger teens milling about the two-story home.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

She didn't usually drink, but then again she didn't usually go to parties either. She was only there because of her older sister, Frannie, and because lately she'd been welcoming any excuse to get out of the house; away from her parents and their spiteful words, even if that meant spending her Friday night with half of her sophomore class.

She was absently swirling the remains of her beer when the distinct smell of weed drifted over to her, Quinn turning her head to see a group of jocks and a few cheerleaders in a loosely formed circle several feet from the couch. Noah Puckerman, the running back of the Titans football team, was taking a long drag on a joint, his back to her, before slowly releasing the heady smoke. He chuckled softly to himself, his friends not even batting an eyelid.

Quinn knew that drugs were a common occurrence at these types of house parties, but she still looked on cautiously as he passed it carelessly to his left. Brittany, the bubbly vice captain of their school's cheer squad, attempted to bring it to her lips, but it was swiftly removed from her fingertips as the girl beside her shot her a sweet smile, before staring daggers at the jock.

Quinn's stomach twisted lightly when the girl came into view, not having noticed her sitting behind the old oak coffee table. She began to pick nervously at the rim of her beer, her eyes on the head cheerleader as she placed the joint between her full lips and breathed deep. Quinn licked absently at her own, continuing to watch her as she leant forward, spinning an empty bottle that sat in the middle of the circle.

But after a lingering moment, Quinn tore her eyes from her and their little game, turning toward the back deck, as a boy threw a handstand over the large steel keg to the cheers of a crowd. The shouts and words of encouragement rang high above the sound of the dance music still thumping through the house, the black nozzle pressed tightly to his lips. But Quinn's attention was stolen away when she heard that unmistakable voice dim the commotion that was surrounding her.

"You've gotta be shitting me…"

She quickly turned her head back to the circle of teens, those dark eyes looking at her from across the short space. Quinn faltered under that intense gaze, noticing the clear green beer bottle was pointing directly at her through a break in the group. That perfect face held a fallen expression with a hint of something Quinn couldn't quite place, the look sending her pulse racing. She brought her cup back to her lips, taking a sip, as the rest of the girl's friends began to wolf whistle and laugh in unison.

"No _fucking_ way," Santana spat, the dying joint between her fingertips and a faint cloud of white smoke hanging in the air around her. "She's not even _playing_."

Quinn just shifted uncomfortably as several sets of eyes looked on from the floor in front of her. She didn't know whether to just stand up and walk away, rolling her eyes at them in the process, or whether to just speak up and avoid being dragged into their game unwillingly. But in that moment she couldn't even move, let alone find her voice.

_This is so not happening._

_Not her._

"I duh-noo," Puck drawled, closing one eye and lining Quinn up with an outstretched arm. "Looks like she's part of the circle to me," he shrugged, turning to his buddies, the group of them jeering crudely.

"But she's a _girl_," Santana blanched, her gaze still trained on Quinn, the blonde beginning to see panic in those eyes, the same ones she'd been staring at for the better part of a year.

"_So?_"

"Oh, I see," she accosted, with that tone that rarely left her voice. "So when it lands on another guy, you get to spin again, but another girl is allowed. You're such an ass."

"Dude on dude is just _gay_," Puck retorted, his brow furrowing. "Now girl on girl, that's just hot."

_Pig._

"I am not kissing _Frommers_," Santana said, Quinn's heart sinking slightly at the mention of the nickname. "You can forget it."

"Rules are rules, Lopez."

All of this was going on without any input from Quinn. Her palms had begun to sweat, and her chest was hammering wildly beneath the thin material of her dress. A part of her wished she could just go back and say no to her sister when she invited her that afternoon; stay home like she usually did, with her door closed, shutting out the world. But another part of her, a completely irrational and foolish part, one that Quinn scolded herself for, actually wanted to kiss her. Even if it _was_ in front of half the school. And it was that part that kept her glued to the couch, and made heat slowly spread up her neck and color her already flushed cheeks.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

_The girl hates you, Quinn._

"Unless of course you'd rather I take her-"

"_Fine_," Santana snapped at the boy, Quinn's attention drawing back to her. Even though she had cut him short, Quinn could have sworn Puck was about to suggest- "But make it three minutes,_ jackass_."

"Three minutes of what?"

Quinn didn't even recognize her own voice, it sounding a lot more confident that she actually felt, the whole group turning to look at her. Santana had risen lithely to her feet, and was sauntering over to her, Quinn doing her best to keep her eyes from roaming down that body.

"_Heaven_, Nancy Drew," Santana sneered, passing her and walking towards the hall. Quinn looked back at the group of friends, her heart hitting somewhere in her throat at the girl's words, realizing that this wouldn't be happening with an audience.

_Oh my God._

Puck smirked at her, nodding for her to follow after Santana. Quinn took a deep breath, the limited alcohol in her system doing little to quell her nerves. She placed her half empty cup on the end table next to her, and stood up from her spot on the soft couch. She didn't know why she didn't just say no, or completely ignore the group of friends; it wouldn't be the first time. But something in her kept her feet moving forward.

When she turned the corner she could see Santana leaning against the doorway to the downstairs' bathroom, her leather jacket pushed halfway up her toned arms. She had a scowl on her lips as Quinn approached her, her mind a constant stream of expletives and white noise. Puck merely chuckled to himself, eyeing her suggestively as he came up behind her and waved them both into the small tiled room, before shutting the door behind them.

The deafening click of the outer lock echoed in Quinn's ears, as she turned to find Santana already on the other side of the bathroom. She had her arms crossed tightly across herself, accentuating the swell of her chest. "Who the fuck even invited you anyway?"

_Charming. _

"You're brother, Joseph," Quinn told her, trying to gain back some of her usual confidence that she'd lost in the previous exchange. "My sister's friends with him."

"Of course she is," Santana sighed, leaning against the wall beneath the small window, her eyes to the ceiling.

Running her fingers through her long hair, Quinn began to scuff her worn boots against the tiles. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her as well, but something told her it wasn't just the cold that made her do it, her eyes flicking to the girl across the other side of the room. A tense silence stretched between both of them, only interrupted by Santana huffing every few moments, those eyes anywhere but on her.

"So…" Quinn edged, feeling beyond awkward just standing there staring at the opposite wall. "I've never actually done this before-"

"And it's gonna stay way," Santana bit back, cutting her sentence short. "You can fondle yourself if you want. But me, I'm gonna wait out the remaining two minutes, and then go back and rejoin _my_ party."

Santana let out a heaving sigh and rested back against the wall behind her, Quinn suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at the girl's biting words. "You're kidding yourself if you think a guy like Puck is going to let us out of here before the seven minutes is up," Quinn said, her hands gripping the basin behind her back. "Pretty sure you're a smart enough girl to figure that out."

Santana didn't make any attempt to respond as she eyed her skeptically, that scowl still painting her features. But even with her brow knitted together and her lips turned down, Quinn had to admit that the cheerleader was still breathtaking, those perfect eyes dropping suddenly from her gaze.

_How is that even fair?_

"And he's going to ask you what happened, you know," Quinn pointed out, her confidence growing. She wasn't sure where it was coming from; usually she froze up whenever she found herself this close to the brunette. But maybe being alone behind a locked door was breaking down that wall. "What are you going to tell him when he lets us out?"

"Lie and say we did," Santana said, as if it was obvious. "I thought you were meant to _smart_, Fabray. Or is being president of the school's rag just to pick up guys?"

Quinn merely laughed at Santana's words, her eyes finding the tiles at her feet. "Good luck with that," she mumbled, swallowing back her own retort. "I'm sure he'll buy it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a terrible liar, Santana," Quinn laughed, a smile finding its way to her lips. "It's your eyes, they give you away," she added before she could stop herself. But as soon as the daring words left her mouth, heat began to creep up Quinn's neck, noticing Santana falter as well.

"Excuse me?" she murmured, taken aback, her eyes soft and somewhat cautious.

_Great work, Fabray._

_Why not just confess your love for her, it would be less obvious._

Quinn just shrugged, dropping her gaze back to her feet. She could feel those eyes still on her as she leant back against the sink, not daring to look back at her. "Whatever," Santana muttered. "How much longer?"

"Three and half minutes," Quinn told her, checking her watch briefly. "Told you he wouldn't let us out."

"Shut up," Santana retorted, though the usual sting behind her words was no longer there. And as Quinn looked over at her, those eyes that were on her black stilettoed boots didn't either.

Quinn often caught her in moments like these over the past year whenever she'd let herself stare at her across a crowded classroom or a football field. It was part of the reason Quinn had fallen for her, knowing that maybe her harsh words were just words. And that the look that passed over those dark eyes every time they were on her was just a wall she'd learnt to put up.

"Why didn't you just let him take your place?" Quinn found herself asking, Santana looking up at her with a slightly confused expression. "Puck, I mean. That's what he was going to suggest, right?"

Quinn saw a momentary flicker of fear cross those eyes, Santana swallowing hard and standing up straighter against the wall.

"Where the _hell_ is he?" she muttered harshly under her breath after a tense moment, brushing off Quinn's question with a shake of her head. She cleared her throat, crossing to the locked door in front of Quinn. The girl was so close that Quinn could smell the fruity scent of her perfume, making her head swim. Tingles spread all over her skin, their sudden proximity taking its usual effect. "Come _on_, Noah. Open the _fucking_ door."

Santana's fist pounded on the polished wood, echoing around the confined room. "We're at a party, princess. He's not going to hear you."

Santana's hand halted its movements, the last of her hard banging reverberating off the cold tiles. She slowly brought her gaze up, Quinn sucking in a sharp breath. Santana's eyes held a sadness that she'd never seen before on the girl, an unfamiliar ache shooting painfully through her chest. "You don't know anything about me."

That sadness tinged her words too, knocking the air from Quinn's lungs. Those eyes briefly searched the taller girl's face, before she swallowed dryly. Then with another small shake of her head, her fist resumed its previous thumping. Her hand moved down to try the door handle, rattling the tarnished metal to no avail. But Quinn continued to stare at her, her heart aching at that look. She didn't know where it came from, or what it meant. All she knew was that she never wanted to see it flash behind those eyes again; it physically hurt her to see it.

Her fist came down again on the hard oak as Quinn pushed off from the sink, wrapping her fingers gently around Santana's outstretched wrist. It was warm, her skin so soft under Quinn's palm. A million thoughts rushed through her mind, all of them screaming at her to let go, to just wait out the remaining two minutes and let her leave. But Quinn ignored them, her fingers tightening as Santana's eyes shot down to her hand at the touch.

The brunette only managed to turn her head in the other girl's direction before Quinn pressed her lips firmly to hers, Santana's breath hitching. Her mouth was startled and unmoving, shock coloring her cheeks. It wasn't until Quinn tilted her head that a low moan escaped, hands finding her hips and fisting handfuls of her dress.

Quinn wrapped her arms slowly around Santana's neck, her lips melding over soft ones that just made her heart hammer against her chest, and her ears ring.

She ran two hands down to rest just under Santana's jaw, sliding her tongue against hers, the girl pushing back to deepen the kiss further. She couldn't hear the dull thud of the music, or the faint cheers from outside the locked door. The only sound that was registering beyond the ring, were Santana's labored breaths as they hit Quinn's cheek, and the small whimpers that escaped her full lips.

Quinn could feel Santana pull in closer, backing her up against the basin behind her. Her thighs were pressed tightly against the cupboard doors as those lips continued to make her head swim.

"That's seven," Quinn whispered brokenly into the kiss.

Santana pulled back slowly, taking what little breath Quinn still had with her. The girl's eyes flutter back into focus after a moment, her hands still bunched in the material of Quinn's dress. But after a tense minute, her grip loosened, "Don't you ever touch me again." Her voice shook around her hushed words, those eyes lying. "You hear me?"

Her hands were still resting lightly on Quinn's hips, her fingers brushing gently at her sides, the blonde breathing heavily. She could faintly hear the click of the lock, only vaguely registering anything beyond Santana still holding on to her, making no attempt to leave. But as soon as the handle turned, Santana jolted back, Puck poking his head around the door.

"Hey, ladies-"

Santana didn't let the boy get another word in before she threw the door open further and fled the bathroom, leaving Quinn breathless and confused.


	5. The Fantasy

_Quinntana Week 2013 – Free Day – Bribery_

* * *

**A/N: I've mentioned on my tumblr about a fantasy of Quinn's that Santana would never be able to fulfill. This is the story of how Santana found out…**

**If you wish to remain in the dark about this, stop reading now.**

* * *

_Sunday, July 23__rd__ 2017_

Soft lips brushed at the corner of her mouth, as that tongue ran along the edge of her bottom lip. It teased her with every stroke, Quinn shivering at the cold touch. Her elbow was resting on the kitchen counter with her finished popsicle stick between her fingertips, whimpering at the delicious contact and the gentle sucking Santana was applying.

It was making Quinn's head swim. She stood motionless before her, letting Santana remove any trace of the melted red ice, her free hand bunching in the girl's loose singlet. She didn't dare turn into the kiss. She just tightened her hold; letting those heavenly lips continue their work, as long fingers gripped at the side of her neck.

The touch of Santana's lips and mouth was one of Quinn's favorite feelings. They were so soft and sent tingles all over her skin, and coupled with the current coldness of her tongue, Quinn's legs were seconds from bottoming out. She could feel Santana's thumb stroking at the side of her jaw, the girl's own popsicle melting in her other hand, dripping yellow syrup down her fingers. But Santana didn't seem to notice or mind as she continued her ministrations, making heat pool between Quinn's legs, the feeling intensifying with each soft touch.

Santana's teeth grazed at Quinn's bottom lip as she pulled back, letting out a satisfied groan. Those dark eyes were slightly hooded, Santana beginning to clean off her own fingers, her gaze still trained on Quinn.

"Thanks," Quinn mumbled, slightly breathless.

"My pleasure. Have to say, I think I like yours better," Santana teased, smiling at Quinn as she continued to eat the rest of her fruit bar. "Or maybe it was just the taste of your lips," she shrugged innocently, Quinn biting down on them to muffle any sounds that might escape at the girl's words.

She shook her head, brushing her fringe away as blonde hair stuck uncomfortably to her forehead. The temperature outside their apartment was well above the hundred mark, the girls venturing out just a few minutes earlier. But as soon as they'd hit the footpath below, Santana had whined irritably, grabbing Quinn by the hand and dragging her back upstairs, their previous plans forgotten. And as their front door closed behind them, Santana had stripped down, turned on their AC, and B lined for the freezer.

"Best. Idea. Ever," Santana chimed, as she ran her tongue up the length of the shrinking ice.

The girl had her elbows resting casually against the finished countertop, leaning over smooth granite, causing her white singlet to ride up her lower back. It exposed her perfect tanned skin and the start of her crest tattoo, the dark ink trailing down below the waist of her boy shorts. Quinn bit down on her bottom lip at the sight, playing absently with the stick in her hands, her short nails digging into the soft wood. She was almost fixated by her girlfriend's movements, watching as she took the ice into her mouth, sucking gently before sliding it back out.

It was nothing short of torturous.

Quinn knew she was well within her girlfriendly rights to return the favor, but she chose to let Santana finish eating, her gaze not leaving those lips. And after the countless hours Santana had spent doing the same thing to her, it was a nice change to not be on the receiving end of those eyes; the ones that never failed to have her losing her train of thought, and have heat spread all over her skin. Or the same ones that had the rest of the world fading out.

That familiar tightness only heighted as Quinn continued to watch Santana's lips pucker perfectly around the icy tip. Santana seemed to just be taking her time, her eyes shifting to Quinn every few moments with that hint of a smile. Quinn did her best to return it, her thoughts moving to the rest of their afternoon, trying to concentrate on the day ahead, or what was left of it anyway. But as she did, her mind began to wander to those lips again, imagining them doing other more tempting things with the rest of their time. Things that made her whole body ache at the mere thought, and had her closing her eyes against the sudden rush. Quinn tried her best to adjust her train of thought, think of anything else before she decided to just interrupt Santana's eating.

_It doesn't help when your girlfriend has lips like that though._

Heat rose up Quinn's neck despite the cool drift that now hung over their apartment, the girl attempting to divert her gaze from Santana's teasing movements. She leant her chin on her open palm and turned her head away. But it didn't stop the thoughts that were already plaguing her mind, some of them much more impossible than others. Quinn mentally scolded herself for even thinking of Santana doing _that_ to her, no matter how badly she wanted her to.

_I was definitely a boy in a past life._

The ache between Quinn's legs intensified with her stray thoughts, it pulsing dully in a place where that something would never be. With a quick shake of her head, Quinn chanced a glance back at Santana, and tried to suppress her groan. The brunette had taken the rest her popsicle slowly into her mouth, sucking lightly before letting her teeth graze along the wooden stick, removing any remaining ice. Santana licked teasingly at her flushed lips, Quinn letting a strangled whimper escape at the sight.

"What was that?" Santana chuckled, quirking an eyebrow. The darker girl was looking curiously at her, those eyes holding a hint of amusement.

"Nothing."

_Shit._

"Q?" Santana lingered, her gaze narrowing playfully.

Quinn's skin prickled uncomfortably, coughing nervously to try and cover herself. "It's stupid," she dismissed. "Just drop it, okay?"

_Please, please, please just drop it._

_I so don't want to tell you what I was just thinking._

That familiar tightness faded as nerves shot through her stomach. Quinn turned on her heel and wander over to the kitchen island in the middle of the open space, throwing her stick in the stainless steel bin. She could feel those eyes on her; sending heat over her already flushed skin.

"I'm not dropping anything," Santana smirked, taking a step closer to Quinn. "What was that back there?"

_This is so not happening right now._

"I just swallowed a bit of ice the wrong way," Quinn blanched. "No big deal."

She turned to face Santana with a half-smile, walking backwards a few steps toward their living room. Santana had her gaze fixed on her, her brow hitting her hairline at Quinn's words. "Babe, you'd already finished." Santana giggled. "You've been staring at _me_ for the past five minutes."

"Whatever," she mumbled, spinning around and heading for the short hallway that led to the master bedroom. Her slight embarrassment at her wayward thoughts was causing her cheeks to flush crimson, Quinn letting out a nervous breath around the lump rising in her throat. And it wasn't that something like this would come as a complete shock to Santana, but it still didn't stop her hesitancy at telling her, knowing what her reaction would be and how the girl would lord this particular piece of information over her.

_She would never let me live it down._

Quinn didn't get too far when she felt strong arms wrap lovingly around her waist, pulling her up short. She sighed into the embrace, Santana leaning her chin on her shoulder, as that soft skin pressed gently against her cheek. "Please?" she edged, her nose nudging the underside of Quinn's jaw. "I promise I won't laugh."

"You, not laugh?" Quinn repeated, incredulous, knowing those were two things that would never be synonymous with each other. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Is it _bad_?" Santana whispered teasingly, Quinn pulling out of the embrace and stalking off. "Dirty?"

"It's _nothing,_" Quinn huffed, turning around as she neared their bedroom door.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"You're going to be judging nothing," Quinn stated, her tone tiring at Santana's persistence. "Because that's all it is."

_I am not tell you that I wish you could give me a-_

_Christ._

Quinn's heart picked up at her current train of thought, backing away into their bedroom, her bare feet hitting soft carpet. Santana was meeting her step for step, stopping when she reached the doorway, "You might as well tell me now, Q," Santana shrugged, leaning against the wooden frame. "Because the only way this conversation is ending without words is with you on your back and me on top."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her, Quinn letting another whimper slip past her lips. She opened her mouth to rebuff her, to say anything to get her out of this situation, but her words got stuck halfway. Santana cocked her head to the side as that smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth.

Quinn promptly swallowed her non-existent words and let out an aggravated, humorless laugh, before turning her back and wandering further into their bedroom. But she hadn't even reached the foot of their bed when she felt hands grab her waist, lifting her easily onto the soft mattress. Santana quickly crawled up her body, circling her wrists and pinning her to the comforter.

"_What are you doing, _San?" Quinn choked, shock coloring her cheeks. "Let me up."

She attempted to shake off Santana's grip, but the girl on top of her wouldn't budge, "Not until you tell me." She had an easy smile on her lips as Quinn bucked up into her, trying vainly to loosen her hold. "Q, we both know I'm stronger than you."

At that blatant home truth, Quinn sunk to the mattress in defeat. As much as she hated it, Santana was right. "It's embarrassing, okay?" Quinn huffed, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. "Can we just forget it?"

She looked back at Santana, the brunette's head turned to the side, appraising her quietly. And for just a moment Quinn thought that Santana was going to finally heed her words, until that telling glint hit her eyes. Quinn knew that look, it was the same one she always got before Santana did or said something that would have Quinn's skin and body aching. It made her swallow hard, heat shooting straight through her stomach. After a silent moment, those eyes lit up, Quinn whining as the grip on her wrists tightened.

"Please, babe?" Santana whispered, leaning down to press her lips to Quinn's neck.

Quinn shivered at the touch, that tongue drawing a line up to her ear. It was maddening; Santana rocking her hips forward. Lips latched onto her pulse point, it hammering heavily under Santana's mouth. Quinn's head turned unconsciously to the side, giving her girlfriend better access. With every swipe of that tongue and brush of those lips, the throbbing between her legs became worse and worse, until it was almost unbearable. Santana continued to move her hips achingly slow, Quinn's hands itching to find purchase on anything that would relieve the pain running over her skin.

_This is beyond cruel._

Santana pulled back, only to run her tongue lightly over Quinn's parted lips, "Maybe I could help." Her words were breathed against sensitive skin, as that tongue dipped inside her mouth teasingly. "I thought we said we'd always be honest with each other."

_Fuck._

That did it.

Quinn sighed heavily, before pushing hard against Santana, their lips crashing together. Santana yelped, pulling back from the sudden force of the kiss to be meant with Quinn's now fiery eyes, "You were_ sucking_ on a fruit bar, what do _you _think?"

The grip on Quinn's wrists loosened as Santana sat back, a shocked laugh slipping from her lips. Using her elbows, Quinn propped herself up, staring Santana down as those eyes didn't leave hers. "Oh. My. _God_," Santana managed, it finally clicking. "You serious?"

"Thought you said you wouldn't laugh."

"When I thought it was a food kink," Santana blurted. "Not this."

"It's a dominance thing, okay?" Quinn tried to explain with a sigh, Santana still straddling her and laughing quietly to herself. "We've had strap-on sex before, how is this any different?" she pointed out. "Now will you let me up, please?"

Quinn attempted to move off the bed, trying to displace the girl's weight. But Santana stayed unmoving, those eyes darkening and her laughter cutting short. Even though her hands were free, the girl still had Quinn's legs locked securely to the mattress. "Santana?"

Quinn's heart began to hammer at that look, slight nerves churning her stomach as that tightening returned in full force. Hands skirted underneath her loose singlet, Santana's gaze not leaving Quinn's now apprehensive hazel eyes. They brushed across her lower abdomen, setting her skin alight and aching for something more. Without stopping her absent wandering, Santana leant back down, pressing her lips to Quinn's neck. She nipped at the sensitive skin, placing open mouthed kisses and light grazes down to her collarbone. Quinn sighed at her teasing, her elbows still keeping her propped up off the queen size bed.

"What are you-"

Quinn's words were cut short when she felt Santana's lips leave her neck and the girl lace a hand around her wrist, before taking one of her fingers into her mouth just past the first knuckle. The brunette's dark eyes didn't leave hers as she sucked lightly on her fingertip. It was so warm, making Quinn choke on her breath as her head fell back at the maddening sensation.

She let her other arm drop as her back hit the comforter, her free hand finding Santana's hips. Quinn arched up into her, Santana grinding down in sync, dipping her head further and taking more of her finger into her mouth. Santana's own fingers encircled the blonde's wrist and brushed down her arm teasingly. That tongue massaged and flicked rhythmically, as short nails dug into the soft skin of Santana's thighs.

"_Holy shit_, San," Quinn ground out, Santana keeping her movements achingly slow. The constant throbbing between her legs wasn't becoming any easier, Quinn squeezing her eyes shut and picturing that mouth somewhere much lower.

But as soon as her eyes closed, the amazing warmth left her finger, and those hands dropped from her wrist. Quinn snapped her gaze back to find a smirking Santana, licking absently at her flushed lips. "You can get up now."

Santana swung her legs off of Quinn's hips once the blasé words left her mouth. Quinn watched in stunned silence as the girl began to saunter away, her eyes not believing what just happened. "Are you seriously going to do _that_, and then just walk away?" Quinn choked, Santana merely giggling in response with her back still to her. "You _suck_," Quinn whined through an aggravated sigh.

"You wish, baby," Santana purred, spinning on her heel to throw her playful wink, before turning into the bathroom down the hall. Quinn groaned at Santana's taunting words, rolling over to bury her face into the nearest pillow.

_That did not just happen._


End file.
